


Kiss

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [14]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SMOOCHES AND MUSH, Young Aro and Caius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in literally ten minutes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally ten minutes.

The silence that sits between them is not uncomfortable; but lingering. Aro—ever so confident as he may be, finds himself stammering at a loss for his silver-tongued words. He swallows hard around the lump that has formed thick in his throat. He feels vulnerable, exposed like a raw nerve, and so very unlike he's ever felt with anyone else.

_He can't stop staring at Caius's lips._

"I want to kiss you."

The words escape him in a hushed breath of air before he can really consider his proposal. He doesn't dare risk his touch; risk the pure unformulated thoughts of denial, so his hands instead fold awkwardly in his lap.

Caius's pale eyebrows have knotted together; though not in scold, but with incredulity. Immediately he cups his face with a rough hand and plainly presses his lips to Aro's. It is soft, chaste, a much gentler kiss that he would've expected from his harsh-mannered brother. Their mouths remain closed, spare for a brief parting of Aro's lips as he adjusts to the sensation—a sensation he has longed for, and one that is within seconds over.

Aro stares at him after, almost in a mesmerized state as he recollects his scattered thoughts. Moments pass and his face breaks into a smile, dimples and all, and seeing the way Caius smiles back just the same, he suddenly feels very foolish for ever having doubting himself.

Their lips meet again not seconds later.


End file.
